


Mirror

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I don't know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: I wrote this January 2016 so...





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this January 2016 so...

It took a while for Sam to notice. Just small hints. How she smiled, her music taste, and how she carried herself. The realizations came in waves slowly drowning Sam.

     Sam hates to think he fell in love with her because of the similarities. The way she'd hug Sam, her eyes, and her looks.

     Sam didn't mean to fall in love with her and he definitely didn't mean for it to be this way. But now Sam was laying in bed next to his girlfriend of 7 months and 8 days and he's thinking, the most dangerous thing any Winchester can do. 

     I'm in love with my brother. Sam had known since he was 12. Since he got jealous when Dean talked to anyone but him.

    The love wasn't gone by 13 when Sam realized how hot Dean looked washing the car. When he wished Dean would touch him with the same tender touch he gave Baby.

     By 14 Sam was starting to give up hope. He wanted to do things with Dean. Kiss him. Touch him. Be his.   
Sam had officially given up by age 15. When he'd blush at every look Dean would give him. When he'd read into every touch. 

     Sam got questioned at 16. "Why haven't had a girlfriend? You're so tall and handsome. Plus you're smart."  That's what Dean would say anyway. And with every compliment Sam dug himself into a deeper hole.

      By 17 Sam had told Dean he loved him. Dean didn't know that Sam meant anything but brotherly love. But when Dean smiled and said "love you too sammy." Sam knew he was gone. He just prayed Dean didn't notice the lingering touches and light blushes.

     Dean found out what Sam meant when he said he loved him when Sam was 18. They were crying and clinging to each other. Sam was going to Stanford and Dean won't go with him. That's when Sam does it. He kisses Dean. Dean shoves him off quickly, so hard Sam falls off the bed. "I - I'm sorry.." Sam mumbled out getting up. "I'll stay in a motel for the night."  
The day after Dean found out Sam was leaving. They were both crying out of guilt when Sam got on that bus.

     Now, at 19, Sam lays in a warn down bed in a small dorm with Jess in his arms, realizing that no, he doesn't love Jess because she's smart and beautiful, but because she is Dean. She's Dean with every smile, with every song and laugh, and with those eyes. Those eyes that resemble the look Dean would give Sam when he was caught looking too long. When their unspoken love was pure.


End file.
